A Very Happy Harry New Year!
by Chucky Ray
Summary: To celebrate the upcoming 2017, I will tell you a tale about a little nine year old wizard named Harry Snape who helped make his mother's dreams come true one New Year's Eve. This takes place after A Very Merry Harry Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Father and Son

 _Hey everyone! Wow! I can't believe tomorrow is New Year's Eve already! I hope you enjoyed your Christmas! What was your favorite memory about 2016? I have two; giving my heart fully to Jesus and vacationing down in Maryland. I'd like to know some of yours as well how you like the story and any New Year's resolutions that you may have. Mine is to listen better (to directions) just a little FYI. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!_

"Alright now Eve open up." The dentist said after the two year old (almost three year old) little girl sat down on the chair.

"No! I don't want to!" she exclaimed while folding her arms and shaking her head.

"It's alright Eve, he's not going to hurt you." Harry reassured her.

"No!" she snapped again with another shake of her head before she turned up her nose in disgust. "No! No! No!" she cried while repeatedly shaking her head.

"Evangeline," her mother warned her. "Do you want to go straight into timeout when we get home?" she questioned her daughter. However Harry had a very different approach.

"Do you want me to go first?" he asked her as she nodded and immediately hopped off the chair.

"Alright Harry, you're up then." The dentist said turning to grin down at him while he climbed up onto the chair.

"See Evie? Look at what a big and brave little boy your brother is being." Lily said softly with a warm and bright smile as Harry laid his head back and opened up his mouth wide.

"Very good job Harry, and your teeth look wonderful. I can tell that you've done a very good job taking care of them by brushing them and keeping them clean." He told him when suddenly a song came on in the background that Eve really liked. In fact all three of them liked it, because it was the song "Fire" by the wizarding singing group The Dragons.

"Listen Mummy, it's Aaron Parker!" she exclaimed while she started singing along with the words.

"Ah I see you like The Dragons too then. My granddaughter likes them as well and she's about your age." The dentist said while he continued working on Harry's teeth. "I heard that they just finished their Christmas tour and now they're going to be singing at a charity benefit for the wizard hospital." He said when all of a sudden Harry sat up forgetting that the whole entire reason that he was here was to get his teeth done.

"Can we go Mum!?" he cried as Lily giggled.

"Maybe, we'll see. First we've got to finish our appointments though." She reminded him before he laid back.

"Oh yeah, right." He said before he opened up his mouth again. When their dental appointment had finished they both received balloons and stickers since they were very good and neither one of them had any cavities. Then as soon as they got back home Eve had to have her nap (along with her brother Tobey) while Harry ate lunch.

"So, are you and Harry going to go then?" Harry's adoptive father Severus Snape said while he walked over to him and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"I'd like to, you know me and The Dragons of course, but I don't think that we can." She said.

"Why not?" Harry asked her.

"Because Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are going out of town and I promised that I would babysit your cousin Dudley." She explained as Harry dropped his spoon in the bowl of his macaroni and cheese.

"What!? You invited that asshole to stay with us!?" Harry cried as Snape grinned while trying to hold back his laughter.

"First of all you better watch your mouth young man unless you want it washed out with soap, and yes I did. And I'm not sure if he would enjoy going to a Dragon's concert." She explained.

"But Mum he's the reason that they invented restraining orders!" he cried.

"He's right." Snape replied with a nod.

"Oh c'mon guys that's not very Christian like of you. After all, what would you think that Jesus would do in this situation?" she asked them as Harry narrowed his eyebrows and glared at her.

"Move away and buy a farm!" he spat. "Or possibly a dog!" he added.

"Alright that's it, Dudley is coming to stay with us whether you like it or not. And considering that I want you on your best behavior when he arrives I think that you should go to your room for a little while to cool down. Go on." She told him with a nod and a point gesturing towards the hallway.

"Fine! But I bet that Jesus didn't have to deal with a cousin like him!" Harry yelled before he quickly leapt up from the table and ran into his bedroom before slamming the door behind him. He jumped on top of his bed and growled before hiding his face inside his pillow.

 _…_

Later on that afternoon the door slowly opened and Snape stepped inside Harry's bedroom before slowly walking over to the bed and sitting down at his son's bedside. "Are you alright?" he asked him.

"No! You've never met Dudley! You don't understand what a jerk that he can be!" he cried.

"No that's true, but that doesn't mean that I haven't had to deal with bullies before." Snape told him.

"I just wish that I could go to The Dragon's concert and have a great New Year's Eve just like I always do with you and Mum, but that isn't going to happen if Dudley's here!" he snapped before he started bursting into tears.

"Oh son, come here." His father said before he picked him up and set him back down on top of his lap brushing away his tears and kissing the top of his head. "Listen, I know that this certainly wasn't your idea of fun, but that doesn't mean that we won't have a good time anyway. Tell you what, why don't I take you out to the movies?" he suggested.

"Really? Just the two of us?" Harry questioned him eagerly as his father nodded at him and grinned.

"Yep that's right just the two of us. No Tobey, no Eve, just some one on one quality father and son time just like we used to." He told him while shaking his head. "What do you say?" he asked him as Harry grinned.

"Sounds great! Thanks Dad, I love you." He told him.

"I love you too." He responded before kissing his cheek. "But uh oh, it looks like we're not going to be alone after all. Because somebody invited the tickle monster!" he cried before he started tickling him and kissing him all over. Harry squealed with giggles as he blew on his tummy. Maybe things would turn alright after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; An Uninvited House Guest

 _LOL! Yeah I know, but for the record I know that in real life Jesus would have said do onto others what you want done onto you and love and forgive your enemies and everything that He says in the Bible. But since God blessed me with a sense of humor, I just thought I would take it from a child's perspective. Same with this chapter when he wonders if His childhood was really as perfect as everyone believed it to be._

 _And by the way I just realized that I made a goof on the fact that Harry already had dogs at the time this was written, but I'm not going to fix it because one I thought it was hilarious, and two he was talking about what he THOUGHT Jesus would do which to him would be sell the house and buy a dog._

 _Anyway, if you're curious on the fact why I'm a Christian (unless you're one too then you'll understand, either way thanks for your great review!) who's writing about Harry Potter read my profile and it explains everything there. Happy New Year! (or rather New Year's Eve)_

 _Ps. Yes Severus is/would be a great father if he would have wound up with Lily had she survived, because I think she would have made him a better person all in all. Hence this series._

Harry and his father laughed and chased around his front yard throwing snowballs at each other while both of their dogs chased after them. That's when suddenly a car pulled up in a driveway and Harry felt his heart sink. Less than a few minutes after they had gotten back from the movies and started having their one on one time together that he recognized the Dursleys' van. Harry suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and scowled.

"Don't look at me like that you know that there isn't anything that I can do." His father told him.

"What about locking him up and throwing away the key?" he suggested before he turned to watched his aunt, uncle, and plump little cousin (who looked older than his age because of his size) walked up to the front door. Katie (the Irish setter mix) instantly started growling at the intruders which made Harry feel better. Although tiny little Cowboy who didn't know any better and was always friendly rushed over to greet them. He jumped up on Dudley and started panting happily and wagging his tail.

"Get away from me!" he snapped before giving him a sharp kick that made Harry's anger broil inside of him. As he bent down to pick up his dog and comfort him, he started thinking about Jesus' childhood, and if it really was as perfect as everyone suspected it was. Harry narrowed his eyebrows and glared at his cousin while Uncle Vernon rang the doorbell and Lily answered it and started to greet her visitors.

"Is it too late to buy a farm?" Harry muttered under his breath as he turned back to look at his father who simply just nodded at him.

 _…_

If Harry didn't think things could possibly get any worse than he was very much mistaken. For Dudley had taken no time at all making himself comfortable. He threw his suitcase on top of Harry's bed just as Lily was explaining that since he was their guest, Harry would have to share a room with Tobey for a while. "But Mum he can't! He'll hog my computer and videogames and break all of my toys!" he cried since he knew that his cousin had no consideration for other people's things.

"I'm sorry Harry but you're just going to have to learn to share." His mother told him.

"I _do_ know how to share! I've gone to school and Sunday school remember!? It's _him_ that I'm not all too sure about." He said as he glared at Dudley who came out of his bedroom and started walking down the hallway.

"How can I be in trouble when I haven't even done anything yet?" he questioned him.

"You kicked my dog!" Harry hissed. "And that's good enough for starters." He told him.

"That furry mutt of yours was asking for it!" he yelled back. "And what kind of name is Cowboy for a dog anyway!?" he hollered.

"It's better than yours, you were named after a dragon off a children's television show!" Harry exclaimed.

"Alright boys that's enough. It's almost time for dinner and I don't want to hear anymore nonsense or arguing out of you unless you want to miss staying up until midnight tomorrow night. Understand?" Lily questioned them.

"Yes Mother." Harry replied quietly as he glanced down at the ground.

"Yes Aunt Lily." Dudley told her avoiding eye contact with her.

"Good. Now I want you two to wash up and help me set the table." She told them before she turned around and headed straight towards the kitchen. Harry and Dudley stuck their tongues out at each other when she wasn't looking before Harry ran his finger a crossed his throat with a devilish glare on his face.

 _….._

"Harry do you want to say grace tonight?" Lily questioned him as they all sat down at the table together.

"Sure." Harry said before closing his eyes and folding his hands together. "Dear Lord, thank you for this meal that we are about to receive, and thank you for having us all come together as a family to enjoy it. Thank you for this wonderful day and protecting us from evil, even if it were to step through our front door." He said before he felt his father elbow him in the stomach. "Amen." Harry answered nervously with an oomph as his eyes suddenly shot wide open and he saw that his father was lowering his head and constantly turning away from him trying everything in his power to stop himself from laughing.

Everyone started passing their plates of food around while Tobey and Eve waited for their parents to serve them. "There you see boys? Tobey and Eve are acting like good and well behaved little children." Lily said. "Maybe you should follow their example." She said.

"I will if he does." Harry growled through clenched teeth while glaring at Dudley who threw a pea at his face. Even though suppertime had gotten off to a rough start, surprisingly enough the rest of the meal went perfectly fine. Nobody had said another word until they had to start getting ready for bed. As soon as Tobey and Eve were fast asleep, Lily started getting Harry's bath ready. Since Harry wanted to stay up the next night, he ignored Dudley's comment when he had told him that he was a baby since he still liked to play with bath toys.

After his mother had read to him and tucked him into his new bed Harry decided to ask her the question that had been on his mind ever since he was a small child. "Mum, why is Dudley so mean to me?" he asked her.

"I dunno." She began with a shrug. "Maybe there's more to Dudley than meets the eye." She answered. "But maybe you just have to give him a chance. After all, Jesus taught us that we're supposed to love our enemies and pray for them. You just have got to learn to see the good in people like that." She told him.

"The only good that I see in Dudley is that he's leaving in a few days!" he yelled.

"That's enough." She told him before she bent down and kissed his forehead. "Now go to sleep." She told him before she stood up and turned off the light and then quietly shut the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Little Runaway

 _Wow thanks a lot for the new favorite! I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying this even though it's different! Anyway there's only a couple of chapters left so I'll go ahead and finish it before getting back to the Halfblood Prince story with a twist! I hope you enjoy the rest of it!_

Harry tossed and turned inside his bed due to the fact that he couldn't shake the thought of Dudley sleeping in his bedroom, and sleeping next to his little brother was a nightmare because he snored louder than his friend Ron did at sleepovers. That's when Harry decided that he couldn't take it anymore and hopped out of bed.

Cowboy woke up as well and started to whimper. "I'm sorry boy," he whispered as he patted the top of the tiny little black and white dog's head. "But I just can't stay here anymore while Dudley's still here. I'm going to stay over at Ron's for a few days. Take care of Mum and Dad and Tobey and Eve for me." He told him before he planted a kiss on the top of his faithful companion's head and left the room. Cowboy continued to whimper for a few moments before letting out a sharp bark while Tobey stayed inside a deep slumber.

 _….._

"Happy birthday Evie!" Lily exclaimed as she entered her now three year old daughter's bedroom and turned on the light. Eve groaned and rolled over onto her side while her eyelids continued to droop. "C'mon darling, you have to get up. We've got to go to church today remember?" she questioned while she sat down next to her and gently rubbed her back.

"No!" she shouted.

"But you've got to sweetheart, your father's getting baptized today and this is a very special day for him." She told her. "I'll give you a few moments to wake up and go see how your brothers are doing, and then when I come back I expect you up and dressed." She said before she stood up and walked out into the hallway and turned to knocked on Tobey's bedroom door. "Good morning boys are you awake?" she questioned when a few seconds later Tobey answered the door.

"I'm awake but Harry's gone." He told her.

"What are you talking about honey? What do you mean Harry's gone?" she asked him but he just simply shrugged at her.

"I dunno, I woke up and he wasn't here." He told her as she grew a worried expression on her face before hurrying into the bedroom and looking over at Harry's bed. Sure enough it was empty except for Cowboy lying down at the foot of it. Lily quickly glanced over her shoulder and felt her heart start to pound against her chest.

"Severus!" she called frantically. "Please come in here!" she cried and waited for a few moments before her husband rushed into the room.

"What happened?" he asked her anxiously.

"Harry's gone. I think he ran away." She told him nervously.

"Why would he do something like that? Especially after we accidentally left him and Tobey home alone for Christmas." He said.

"I think it's because of Dudley. We have to call the police, it isn't safe for him to be out there all alone by himself! Something could happen to him! He could get hurt!" she cried before she burst into tears. "Oh Severus what are we going to do!?" she exclaimed while he gazed into her eyes and brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"Well we're not going to church for one. I can get baptized some other time, once we explain the situation I'm sure that they'll have no problem rescheduling it. And for two, you're right about calling the police. I'll go out there myself and look for Harry. You stay here with the rest of the children and wait for the police to show up, and then the only thing left to do is to pray." He told her before he kissed her lips and then wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head before resting his chin up against it.

 _…._

Meanwhile around the corner from them Harry was having a very hard time remembering how to get to Ron's. He didn't even remember how to get home. "I need a miracle." He said to himself when suddenly another man passed him up.

"Hey kid are you lost?" he asked him as Harry looked up and saw a man with short brown hair and baby blue eyes looking down at him. Then he noticed that as usual almost instantly his eyes were drawn to his lightning bolt scar. "Harry?" he questioned him. "Is it really you?"

"Aaron?" Harry questioned him back as Aaron grinned.

"Wow, you sure have gotten big. You were only about four or five years old the last time I saw you. What are you doing out here all alone though? Where are your parents?" he asked him when suddenly Harry felt tears trickling down his cheek.

"I don't know!" he cried with a sniff before wiping them away.

"Hey now don't cry. I was just on my way back from the store. The rest of the guys are over at my house. They spent the night last night because we've got to do our New Year's Eve concert tonight. What do you say I take you home until I can get ahold of them for you?" he wondered as Harry nodded and sniffed again while tears continued rolling down his cheeks. "C'mon then." Aaron said as he offered him his hand and Harry automatically took it and continued walking down the street with him. "Don't worry Harry, we're going to get this all worked out. I promise." He told him.

All three of the other Dragon members jaws dropped as Aaron guided Harry through the house. "That looks like Harry Potter." Derek said with a breath of astonishment and disbelief.

"I know, that's because it is Harry Potter. Or Harry Snape now I believe. Anyway I found this poor little guy all alone. He's lost. So he's going to hang with us for a bit until I can get ahold of one or both of his parents." He explained.

"Alright c'mon Harry, I'll get you some pumpkin juice." Derek said as Harry followed him into the kitchen.

"Do you guys have a dog or anything?" he wondered.

"Well Aaron doesn't but I do. Her name is Bunny because my girlfriend gave her to me on Easter. She's a yellow Labradoodle mix." He explained as he opened the fridge and started pouring him a glass of pumpkin juice while Harry looked up at the ceiling and secretly prayed;

 _"God, if you're listening, please help me find my parents. I promise I'll do anything. I'll even get along with Dudley and tell him that I'm sorry. Just please get me home in time to spend New Year's Eve with my family. Amen."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Happy New Year Harry!

 _Here's the last chapter! I really hope that you enjoy it and you have a great start to 2017!_

Snape and Lily quickly rushed over to the phone to answer it after it rang. "Hullo?" Lily answered eagerly.

"Hullo is this Lily Snape?" a male voice on the other end questioned her back.

"Uh, I think so. But now I'm not so sure because you sound an awful lot like Aaron Parker." She said as he laughed.

"That's because I am. I have your son Harry with me. He was looking for his friend Ron's house, but I found him and brought him home with me instead." He explained as Lily placed a hand on her heart and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God!" she cried meaning it with all of her heart. "Just tell me how to get there and I'll go pick him up." She said.

"I have an even better idea. Why don't you come pick him up at the concert tonight? It's on the house." He told her.

"Really!?" she exclaimed before she turned to look back at her husband, son, daughter, and nephew that were standing behind her. "Uh gee, I would really love to Aaron but I'm sort of babysitting right now." She said.

"You and Harry go, I'll watch the other kids for you." He told her with a nod.

"Are you sure Severus?" she asked him.

"No!" Dudley cried. "I mean,.. I want to come too. It's my fault that Harry ran away in the first place, I wasn't being a very good houseguest. It's just that my father hates him so much, and he'll kill me if he finds out that I secretly want to be his friend." He said as Lily smiled warmly at him.

"Well don't worry Dudley, your secret's safe with me." She told him before she glanced back down at the phone. "Aaron count us in, and is it alright if I bring my nephew along as well?" she asked him.

"Sure, the more the merrier! See you later!" he cried as Lily said goodbye before she hung up.

 _…_

"Harry!" Lily cried as she ran towards her son and hoisted him up inside her arms. "Thank Heaven you're safe!" she told him while she hugged him tightly to her chest and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry I ran away." Harry said sheepishly while hanging his head.

"Don't worry, I'm just as to blame as you are. I should have asked that we share a room instead of completely taking it over. I'm sorry Harry, do you forgive me?" Dudley asked him.

"What!?" Harry exclaimed with disbelief.

"I said that I was sorry. Friends?" he asked him while offering him his hand.

"Well, Jesus always taught us that we should forgive each other." Harry began with a warm smile before he reached out and shook it. "Friends." He said with acceptance while they exchanged grins.

"Later on you and I are still going to have a long talk about this young man," Lily began turning Harry's face to meet her eyes. "But since you two are finally getting along, we'll discuss it later after the concert." She told him with a warm and loving smile before planting a kiss on his cheek. "C'mon, we've got a New Year's Eve party to go to!" she cried before carrying him away as Dudley grinned while he started following them.

 _…._

"Happy New Year everyone!" Aaron cried inside his headset after all four members of The Dragons ran out onto the stage in front of the crowd of screaming people. "Are you all ready to start the party!?" he exclaimed as they screamed and cheered in response. "Well in that case then I think we shouldn't keep you waiting. But before we get started I have to introduce you to some very special friends of mine. Give it up for Harry and Lily Snape and Dudley Dursley!" he called out in a deep announcer's voice as he stepped aside and allowed them to climb onto the stage in front of him while presenting his hands out to them.

"Alright are you guys ready to help me out on this one?" he questioned them as Harry and Dudley nodded and jumped up and down squealing with excitement. Aaron bent down and picked him up. "Okay then little man, you know the words and I want to hear you sing them." He said.

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and days of auld lang syne." He sung.

"Alright everyone I want you to count down with me! C'mon!" Aaron cried.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two one!" they counted as a huge buzzer went off in the background that caused fireworks to be set off into the sky. Aaron put Harry back down before he started singing and dancing with the rest of The Dragons into an upbeat hip hop remix of the old familiar tune.

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind!? Oh should auld acquaintance be forgot and days of auld lang syne! For auld lang syne my dear, for auld lang syne! We'll take a cup of kindness yet for auld lang syne! Oh we'll take a cup of kindness yet for auld lang syne! Happy new year baby! Yeah happy new year to you baby!" they sung before repeating the chorus and then Rickie started to rap while Harry and Dudley danced together in the background as the fireworks continued going off and the crowd continued to roar.

"Yeah happy New Year to you all, another year has come and gone, and if you know the words to this song I want you to sing along ya'll! Sing it Godric's Hollow!" he hollered as they screamed and cheered back at him as they broke back into the chorus and then sang the final verses of the song.

"Happy New Year to you all of our fans, God's blessings be on you! Here's to good cheer with butterbeer and filled with joy and laughter too!" they sung.

"Yeah Happy 1990 everyone!" they exclaimed as the final fireworks shot up into the air.

 **And Happy 2017 to all of you!**


End file.
